Imaging systems may print, scan, copy, or perform other actions or operations with media. The imaging systems may scan the media for markings or patterns, deposit printing fluid, such as ink or another printing substance, on the media, and/or may produce duplicates of the media, including markings or patterns thereon, in addition to other functions. Further, imaging systems may include feeding systems to load the media and drive the media through the imaging system. The feeding system may drive media through an operation zone of the imaging device, wherein the imaging device may perform operations on or with the media.